Embodiments herein generally relate to printing devices that feed sheets of media on media paths to printing engines that print on the sheets of media, and more particularly to an improved printing device that includes a nip roll structure that actively adjusts the pivot position of a frame member to maintain proper positional relationships between the two rolls that form the nip.
When moving sheets of media along the media path within a printing device, many different devices such as belts, rolls (which are sometimes referred to herein as rollers) etc., can be utilized. One such media movement mechanism is referred to as a “nip” that is formed at a location where opposing rollers contact one another. Within most nip structures, one of the rollers is driven by a motor or other actuator (directly or indirectly), and the other roller has a specifically designed amount of rolling freedom (rolling resistance) and spring loading against the drive roller that helps achieve various design goals for each specific nip. The rollers that make up the nip can be biased against one another using a spring, piston, or other similar biasing member connected to one or both rollers.